Glitch
by D.S Gltich
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde, busted out by Gantu, steal 627,628, and 629; three experiments stronger and deadlier then Stitch. They're really no threat, until one is activated and causes an unexpected death in Lilo's Ohana and killing Stitch slowly with its poison.
1. Bath Time

_**Glitch**_

Summary: When Lilo tries to give Stitch a bath, Bonnie and Clyde, busted out by Gantu, steal 627,628, and 629; three experiments stronger and deadlier then Stitch. They're really no threat, until one is activated and sent to kill Stitch and capture the rest of the experiments.

Rated: PG-13

Action/Adventure/General

D.S: My first attempt at a Lilo and Stitch fic as well as my first Disney fic. So try and be nice, but flames are accepted just make it about the grammer or spelling okay? Some of Stitch's language is mixed with the Divine Language from the Fifth Element, gotta love that movie.

Disclaimer: Air-Fyrebender doesn't own Lilo and Stitch just 629.

WARNINGS: Violence, language and blood.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bath Time

It was another warm and sunny day on Kauai. So warm, that Nani decided Stitch needed a bath, not because he was tracking mud throughout the house or he was constantly scratching at fleas or because he was covered with dirt dust. It wasn't because of any of those, she just decided that he needed a bath and she let Lilo know.

"Lilo. LILO! COME DOWN HERE AND GIVE YOUR DOG A BATH! HE IS FILTHY AND SMELLS BADLY!"

"Mm?" Stitch ears pirked as Nani was holding him upside down. The word bath sounded familiar. The so called "dog" rememebered that bath meant to be clean and to be clean meant water will be involved. Stitch's black eyes widen as his brain registed what bath meant.

"Naga! Naga!" Stitch began to struggle and Nani grunted as she tried to hold him firmly.

"LILO!"

Upon being called the third time, Lilo appear in front of the door frame that lead to the hallway to see her big sister struggling to keep Stitch from running away.

"But Nani, Stitch hates bath." She said.

"I really don't care Lilo. He smells and is filthy! If he's going to be staying here then he at LEAST has to take a bath once a MONTH." Stitch took this moment to escape Nani's grip and ron off as the older sister was talking to the youngest. He jumped on the wall and climb onto the ceiling and took off yelling: "No bath! No bath!"

"STITCH!" Nani shouted then growled and glared at Lilo. "He better take a bath before I come home, Lilo or he's sleeping outside!" She looked at her watch and groan. "Oh man, I'm already late! Look I have to go!" She grabbed Lilo in a hug and kissed her forehead before running off. "I'll see you later and don't forget to give Stitch his bath!" Shouted Nani before the door slammed.

Lilo blinked then sighed and took off to look for Stitch. She first went into Nani's room. "Stitch? Come on out, Stitch." She looked under the bed, in the closet, and around the room. "Stiiitch?" She closed the door to Nani's room and looked in the kitchen. "Come on Stitch, taking a bath isn't that bad. It's fun actually." Lilo open the fridge and peered inside. "Stitch?"

The cupboard of where the plates kept, flung open. "Naga!" Stitch jump to the floor and took off with Lilo right behind him.

"Stitch!"

"No bath!"

Lilo frown and made a leap for him and succeeded on tackling her blue alien friend. The two rolled into the living room, both grunting as Stitch struggled once more to get loose and Lilo struggling to hold him down.

Stitch flung her off ont othe couch and jumped on the wall and look to see if Lilo was okay. She was, but she was also mad. Sitting up, Lilo glared at Stitch. The blue alien gulp and took off for the door.

"STITCH! GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Lilo running after her friend. Once she reached outside, Stitch was no where to be seen. Sighing , Lilo began to ponder on how to give Stitch his bath. Her face light up and snapped her fingers. "Jumba!" She took off to find the gaint Mad Scientist in the guest room working on God knows what.

"Uh, Jumba?" Lilo called out. Jumba looked up and turned around in his seat to see Lilo. He smiled.

"Ah, Little Girl! What is you want?" He asked, turning back to whatever. Lilo walked over to see he was adjusting the capture container that they used to capture Stitch's cousin. Instead of asking why he was fixing the container, she asked about how to get Stitch to take his bath.

"Bath? 626 never needed bath before." Jumba said. "Why give him bath now?"

"Because Nani said he stinks and is dirty and if he doesn't get a bath she's going to kick him outside to sleep." Lilo explained.

"Hmm," Jumba rubbed his chin. "Very tight situation." He thought for a moment and looked around on what will help Lilo. "Ah! You can use 501, 383, and 158 to give 626 a bath."

Lilo slightly cocked her head. "Yin, Swirly and Finder? How can those three..." Lilo eyes widen, getting it. "Oh, okay! Thanks Jumba!" She took off.

Jumba chuckled to himself. "Little girl try to give monster of destruction bath will be very amusing." He thought for a second and stood up. "Most get camera."

As Lilo went to get Stitch's cousin, Jumba, a camera and Pleakley to busy cleaning up around the house, no one notice two more aliens slinking by towards Jumba's spaceship. It was Bonnie and Clyde.

"Do we have to do this, Bonnie?" Clyde whine. "Can't we just split?"

"No! We owe that fish-face for getting us out. Now shut up and get the door open!" Bonnie hissed.

Clyde muttered something unintelligent and started the drill and began to drill a hole in the hatch large enough to fit both of them in.

Once he was done, Clyde stood to the side. Bonnie smiled. "Great, now lets go!"

Back to Lilo. She, Yin and Swirly were following Finder as he tracked down Stitch. "Now Swirly, I need you to hypnotize Stitch so Yin and I can give him his bath, okay?" Swirly blinked then nodded.

Finder let out a honking sound pointing to where Stitch was. The blue alien looked up and turned his head to see Lilo and his cousin and gasped.

"After him!" Shouted Lilo as Stitch took off. Finder wound up his ears and took off in the air, letting Swirly grab onto his legs.

Lilo and Yin ran after them. "Okay Yin, once we get him hypnotized we'll take him back home and clean him."  
Yin hummed happily. She liked it when she was able to help Lilo out.

Stitch jumped over a log then came to a stop as Swirly drop in front of him. Before Stitch could react, Swirly eyes were already doing it's thing: hypnotizing Stitch.

Stitch stood there his eyes swirling as Lilo and Yin finally caught up to see him subdue. She patted Swirly's head, who purred.

"Okay," Lilo stood in front of Stitch. "Stitch I want you to take a bath with no worries."

_"Take a bath with no worries."_

_"Take a bath with no worries."_

Stitch blinked and saw Lilo. He smiled then spotted Yin. "Water cousin!" He tackled the squid-like alien. "WASH ME!" Yin just squeaked.

"Come on Stitch, We'll give you a bath at home."

"Okie tata." He grinned, but didn't jump off Yin's head. His cousin tried to pry him off, but Stitch stuck to her like glue and chanted all the way home saying: "Bath! Bath! Bath!"

* * *

"Did you find it yet?" Bonnie asked moving stuff around.

"Nuh-uh," Clyde responded, ripping off a seat to look under. Bonnie ground her teeth and ponder on where they would be then spotted the vault in there and grin.

"There! They have to be in there!" She walked over and looked at Clyde. "Welll?"

Clyde blinked then his eyes widen. "Oh! Right, right!" He started his drill up and began to drill a hole. The alarm went off scaring the two. Clyde stopped drilling.

"Dont' stop! Keep drilling you idiot!" Shouted Bonnie over the noise. Clyde obeyed. Breaking through, he ripped the door off the vault and saw three color pods there numbered: 627, 628, and 629.

"That's it! Take it!" Bonnie shouted. Clyde did, swiping them and sticking them in a jar they brought with them. The two quickly rushed out before anyone could spot them and into the forest.

A few moments later, Jumba, Pleakley and Lilo ran towards the ship with Stitch, Yin, Swirly and Finder right behind them. Lilo was done with Stitch's bath and had snapped him out of his trance when the alarm went off.

Jumba turned off the spaceships alarm and saw a drill hole in the hatch. "Oh, this is not good." He said. Stitch, a bit upset of being hypnotize to take a bath, put his nose to the ground and began to sniff. He growled once he caught Bonnie's and Clyde's scent.

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked watching her friend walk towards the woods.

"Cousins."

"Your cousin?"

"Ih!" Stitch then took off. Lilo looked at Finder.

"You think you can help?" She asked. Finder honked and took off with Lilo right after him.

"Wait! Lilo!" Pleakley shouted then turned to Jumba. "We have to go after...Jumba?"

"Oh, this is not good." Jumba's voice floated from the ship.

"Jumba?" Pleakley walked upe the hatch to se the scientist looking at the destroyed vault. Pleakley eyed it warily. "Jumba." He said again.

"Most dangerous and evil genuis experiments stolen."

"WHAT?"

Jumba shook his head. "Not good. If activated not even 626 can stop them."

"What I like to know is why there are more experiments after Stitch!" Pleakley shouted. "I thought him and that other little monster that went around saying 'Evil!' were the last ones!"

"Uh..."

"We're doom." Pleakley plopped on the rip couch. "So, so doom. Massive mayhem is just right around the corner." He looked at Jumba. "You know Lilo and Nani are going to have your head for this."

"Do no worry my little one-eye one, other two experiments not very dangerous. Experiment 629 is."

"I'm gonna puke," Pleakley said weakly.

"But even if 629 is activated, it shouldn't work because 629 is not fully functional." Pleakley looked at him in curiosty. Jumba chuckled. "It has glitch."

Pleakley blinked then nodded, getting it. "So what about the one in the middle?"

"Uh," Jumba thought. "Not so lucky. Fully functional."

The one-eye alien hid his face. "We're doomed."

* * *

Lilo breathed pretty hard as she tried to keep up with Finder, but the little sxperiment was kind to give her a breather when she began to breath hard. She put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath and looked at Finder, who smiled. Lilo returned it.

"Okay, lets go!" The two began to take off, but stopped as Stitch burst out from behind elephant ears.

"Naga!" Stitch cried out, grabbing Lilo and Finder before climbing up a palm tree. The three stayed quiet as Stitch's cousin, experiments they lost to Gantu crept around looking to see if he was anywhere in sight.

Stitch could have easily avioded them, but then they would have got to Lilo and Finder and he'll never forgive himself if Lilo was harmed. The blue alien clung to the palm tree with his left arm and leg as Lilo was on his back and Finder in his right arm. His cousin made a soft honking sound in which Lilo and Stitch hushed him. So Finder pointed ahead and the two look to see Gantu's ship in view and saw two other aliens heading towards it.

Lilo gasped. "Bonnie and Clyde!" She whispered. "How they get out of jail?"

Stitch growled, having someone in mind. "Ankanach Gantu." He was about to go over, but Lilo stop him.

"We can't go Stitch!" She whispered. "Or we'll lose Finder. You don't want to lose an Ohana do you?" Stitch looked down at Finder, who looked up at him and smile.

"Naga. No." Stitch said, giving in. Lilo smile and patted his head.

"We'll come back tomorrow. For now, lets go home." Stitch sighed and began to make their way home.

* * *

"So, Dr. Hamsterviel was right. Jumba had been making more illegal experiments." Gantu grin. "You think he would have learn after being caught after 626 as found." He look at the pods in his hands. "Hmm, 627, 628, and 629. That little trog is stronger then the others because they were made before him. 627, I remember him. They blue trog had trouble taking hims down because he was stronger." He looked at 628 and 629.

"I wonder." He picked up 629 and looked at it. "625.. 625!" He shouted this time.

"What is it?" 625 muttered, coming around the door. "I'm in the middle of making a very special sandwich."

Gantu ignored his remark. "Get me some water." He said, holding the red pod up. "You're about to met another cousin."

"Oh great! Now I have to make more sandwiches." 625 mumbled, walking off.

Gantu just frown and looked back at the red pod. "I wonder what you'll be like. You should be stronger then that blue trog, so you have to have some kind of power to do so." He look at the dark blue pod of 628. "And special if that fat scientist didn't activate the other one."

"Here's your water, Gantu." 625 announced as he came back in. Gantu took it and held it underneath the pod and grin.

"I can't wait to meet you." Then he drop the red pod in. Nothing happen. Gantu frown and began to curse as 625 smiled.

"Look like it's a dud."

The whale-like alien growled. "Good for nothing-" The glass exploded in his hands getting shards there causing it to bleed from the wound. As Gantu was looking at the shards in his hand he was suddenly flung back by a strong force almost crushing 625. Sparks and electrictiy zapped and zipped around the ship as a red glowing ball as it settale on the ground.

The electrical surge began to die dowbn as the red glow began to take shape. Gantu and 625 watched as the glow began to die down and reveal a black silhoutte shape.

Green glowing eyes snapped open.


	2. Tension

_**Glitch**_

Summary: Bonnie and Clyde, busted out by Gantu, steal 627,628, and 629; three experiments stronger and deadlier then Stitch. They're really no threat, until one is activated and causes an unexpected death in Lilo's Ohana and killing Stitch slowly with its poison.

Rated: PG-13

Action/Adventure/General

Disclaimer: Air-Fyrebender doesn't own Lilo and Stitch just 629.

WARNINGS: Violence, language and blood.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tension

"You mean you created more experiments besides Evil?" Lilo asked horrified.

"Uh... yes but was not intending to activate any of them." Said Jumba. Lilo just hid her face in her hands.

"This is not good. Stitch and I had trouble trying to capture Evil last time! How are we suppose to capture two experiments AFTER Evil?" She asked desperately. Stitch sat next to his friend, patting her back in reassurance.

"Shichkeman, Lilo. Stitch finds way." He said.

"Little girl must not worry. 629 may not work and if big dummy tries to activate it, pod may not activate."

"But it if does?" Lilo asked.

"629 will probably die in short time because it has glitch." Explain Jumba.

"A glitch?" Said Lilo.

"Glitch?" Stitch echoed.

"Yes, glitch. I... did not have time to go back to make sure it was a-okay."

Stitch ears dropped, looking sadden. "Oh, cousin dies." Lilo patted his head.

"You still consider 629 cousin even if it could kill you?" Jumba asked amazed. Stitch nodded.

"Ohana." He sighed deeply. It was hard losing his cousins to Gantu and Hamsterviel, but to loose one to death even if it was a real bad experiment was worse.

"Come one Stitch." Lilo spoke up. "Let's go get some ice cream." She lead her sadden alien friend towards the kitchen.

Jumba sighed heavily and sat on the couch. Pleakley just watch the two go before sitting next to Jumba. "Poor little monster." He said sadly then looked at the large scientist. "You know, this is your fault."

"Uh, not really. I have activated 629 once."

"WHAT? ARE YOU-" Jumba quickly covered Pleakley's mouth.

"Just once. You see 629 is remnant of 626, 627, and 628. So, when I activate 629 that is when I found out that it was a failure from the beginning. Only reason I made it because well, what am I suppose to do with leftovers?"

"Eat it? That what Stitch does."

"Eh, 626 eats anything."

"True."

The two aliens sat in silence. "So, 629 was just created out of remnants?" Said Pleakley.

"Yes."

"And would have died anyway?"

"Yes."

Silence again.

"I still think it's your fault." Said Pleakley. Jumba sighed and covered his face.

* * *

Sparky charged up his electrical power to power up the Light House. He figured out if he charged it up with enough power then it would light up till morning.

"Sparky grin. "Kanjijibe. Zz-zz." He chuckled and took off the pliers that sucked up his electricity. He wanted to see Stitch tonight, not having seen his cousin and Lilo in a long time. Just about to zip out of there something flashing caught his attention. Sparky put his paws against the glass seeing the light on the other side of the lighthouse, flashing.

Sparky squint his eyes. Unlike Stitch, he didn't have night vision or any heat vision. "Tatete no boka?" Sparky said and zipped out and through the three to investigate on what was going on. Every one in awhile, Sparky had to stop when the electrical surge disappeared from the air and had to wait when it charge up again. It had be something electrical of course something felt off about it.

As Sparky drew close, he head a familiar voice talking and zip up to the nearest and highest palm tree to get a good view. There he saw Gantu and 625 standing a few feet from something that he couldn't see, but knew it was causing the flashes.

"Once more!" Shouted Gantu. There was another blast of neon-green light, blasting from somewhere hitting a boulder in front of it, smashing it to smithereens. Sparky blinked and moved a bit to see what caused it and smile.

"Couzin." He whispered and was about to zip down, but notice that Gantu was controlling this cousin meaning it would be hard to talk to it, if it was doing evil stuff.

Sparky was busy caught up in his thoughts that he was brought back to reality when the place he was at suddenly lit up. Quickly the yellow alien zipped out of the way to the ground and looked up to see the blast thin out, shredding the palm tree in it's way,

"What is it 629" He heard Gantu's voice drawing closer. Sparky zipped out of there and headed for Lilo and Stitch's home.

Gantu looked around to see what his experiment shot only to see nothing but slice palm trees. He smirked and headed back to his spot.

Everyone was asleep at the Pelekai's house so Sparky climb up the wall of the house towards Stitch's and Lilo's room and softly knocked on the window next to Stitch's bed. He tapped again a little louder for only Stitch to head. "Couzin..."

To this, Stitch slowly stirred and looked up to see a blurry Sparky. Rubbing his eyes and looking again, Sparky waved and Stitch pirked.

"Oh, cousin." He open the window to let the electrical alien in. Once Sparky made sure Lilo was still sound asleep, he quickly told Stitch about the other cousin that Gantu had.

"Aggata." Sparky pointed ahead. Stitch look using his night vision, but couldn't see anything then switch to his head vision. He saw something but it was far to make out. He looked at Sparky who look back and nodded and began to climb out the window. Stitch began to follow after but stopped and looks back at Lilo to see she was still asleep and left.

Morning came and Lilo woke up and sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes and look around to see Stitch missing.

"Stitch?" Lilo climb down from her bed and look around to see where her blue friend went. "Stitch?" She looked underneath her bed then began to panic.

"I might be late on coming home, so I left money on the counter incase you want to order pizza." Nani said rushing back and forth. Pleakley nodded as he put the dishes away in the kitchen.

That's when Lilo ran in. "Nani! I can't find Stitch!"

"Huh?" The older sister looked at her. "Stitch?"

Lilo nodded. "I can't find him. He wasn't in his bed when I woke up."

"Oh, he's outside sleeping." Responded Pleakley. "With another little monster." He went back to putting the dishes away.

"See, no worries." Nani said and kissed Lilo on the forehead. "Now be good, I have to go." Lilo watched her go and quickly went to go change in her green muumuu and went outside to see Stitch and Sparky passed out on the porch. The two looked somewhat exhausted. Lilo kneeled next to Stitch, placing a hand on his head. "Stitch?"

Stitch slightly cracked an eye open to regard Lilo and moan slightly and closed his eye. Jumba appear with something in his hand. "Ah, little girl! See you found 626 and 221." He said.

Lilo didn't look up, still keeping her eyes on Stitch. "What happen to them? They look hurt."

626 and 221 look like they got in a fight. How or with who? I do no know." He held up a small round container. "But I have medicine to give them. Just need to give them one drop on tongue." Lilo looks at the two and looked at the medicine.

"I'll hold their mouth open." She said. Jumba smiled.

"I hold mouth and you give medicine. I don't want your sister blaming me if your hand gets chopped off." Lilo giggled and took the medicine, unscrewing the lid to see there was a small what look like a toothpaste bottle.

Sparky was first. Jumba gently open his mouth and Lilo squeezed a drop on his tongue then Stitch. The blue alien began to put up a fuss, but whoever they fought did a good number on them because it was quite easily for Jumba to hold Stitch down and keep his mouth open long enough for Lilo to give him his medicine.

"Now, let them rest for now. They'll wake up soon." Jumba said then left. Lilo sighed and plop herself between the two experiments and waited for them to wake up.

* * *

Gantu walked back and forth, forming a plan to capture the other experiments that Lilo and Stitch had and the others that neither of them had. He still grin at the fact that his little experiment defeated the little blue trog and his friend.

"You really are something special." He said looking where 629 laid sound asleep. The door open and Bonnie and Clyde walked in.

"Look fish-face," Bonnie began. "We go what you wanted and filled our I.O.U. Can we go now?" She asked. Clyde stood behind her, nodding.

Gantu ponder for a moment and grin. He look at the two. "Now, why would I let two good experiments go when Dr. Hamsterviel needs you." The two backed up as Gantu began to approach them.

"Clyde!" Shouted Bonnie, fear edging her voice. Clyde started up the drill in a warning matter. Gantu smiled.

"How about this. I'll give you a two minute head start to hide then I'll come after you." He said. The two didn't hesitate and took off with one person in mind: Stitch.

The giant alien grin and slightly turned his head to look behind him. "629?"

Something streaked by his feet and out the door. Gantu stood there with a smug look on his face.

* * *

Stitch and Sparky came around late morning, both having a headache. The two sat up slowly and saw not only Lilo was there, but some of their cousins.

This was unusual. Usually Stitch's cousin didn't really bother him unless they needed his help so it surprised him to see them here. He saw Lilo's smile and slowly stood up and plunked down in front of her, letting her grab him in a warm hug. He felt that same tingling feeling of being love spread without him and sighed lightly. He wanted to fall asleep right now, but something was amiss.

"Your cousins were worry about you and Sparky and came here." Lilo explained her own little theory. Stitch slightly moved his head to see half of them nodded, but they were also tense and alert. Something was spooking them.

Richter came forward. "Sedan cousin," He said in a gruff voice. "Awa velui." Some of the experiments nodded.

Before Stitch could respond something panting, jumped out from behind the trees and bushes there. The genetic experiments all turned to see a scratched up Bonnie. Stitch jumped up and ran to one of his Ohana.

"Blue," Bonnie gasp falling on her knees. Stitch could see burn marks and cuts from the dry blood that mattered her light green fur. "Blue you have ta help me. It got Clyde on our way here." She looked up at her cousin. "I'm sorry about breaking into the fat scientist spaceship, but it was just business. I didn't think... I didn't think it was going to be this-"

Bonnie didn't have time to finish as she heard something charging up, like a low whirring noise. Stitch heard it too, but he couldn't react quick enough because of the medicine as Bonnie pushed him aside and out of harms way. Her scream fill the air as a neon-green ray of energy blast hit her.

The other experiments quickly shield Lilo from whatever threat then looked to see Bonnie on the ground, back slightly bleeding and was either dead or not. Stitch looked up to see Bonnie unmoving and quickly rushed to her side.

"Cousin? Bonnie!" He was about to lift her when a growl stopped him. Not moving from Bonnie side, Stitch return the growl as his antennas, spines and second set of arms came out, prepare for whatever attack his cousin.

The bushes rustle before a brown flareon-like alien stepped out of the bush. Violet solid eyes, black poofy-flame like tail with a black stripe leading from the base of the tail all the way up to the head shaping in a arrow with black antenna and spines with red tips. Large brown ears with a black turf of fur on its chest and all four paws dipped in black. The new experiment growled menacingly, showing it's canine fangs.

Stitch heard Lilo gasp, as he still didn't move from his spot and heard his cousins moving to shield and protect her. He and the new experiment stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move.

Jumba then decided to show up with Pleakley. "What's all racket?" His voice said. "Cannot concentrate on evil gen---Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Pleakley voice demanded before looking around to see Lilo being shield by Jumba's other creations, Bonnie on the ground, dead or alive and Stitch growling at another genetic alien.

"Uh Jumba?" Pleakley began. "Is that one of yours?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jumba said. "But what I don't get is 629 is supposed to expire when it is once activated."

"THAT'S 629?" Pleakley shouted. Lilo eyes widen and look at the new experiment that was now looking at Pleakley, hearing its name being called. This was the same 629 Stitch was bum about losing to death. The same 629 that was suppose to not function because of a glitch. Now it's been activated and killing it's cousin. Lilo's heart sunk with dread. How could it do this to it's own Ohana?

"Uh-oh, Jumba said once more. Lilo and Pleakley turned to see the mad scientist looking at his hand held computer pod. "629 did have glitch. Only thing is, 629 adapted to it making it part of her." He explained. "Not good."

"It's a girl?" Shouted Pleakley.

"She adapted to it?" Lilo said horrified.

"Yes," Answered another voice. The three look up to see Gantu appear behind 629, with Clyde in the capture container. He bent to pick up Bonnie. Stitch lung to whack his hand away, but ended up giving an 'oof' as something flung him back several feet.

Lilo tried to move towards Stitch but the other experiments wouldn't let her. So she watched Stitch slowly get up with Sparky's help. She couldn't believe her eyes though. 629, or Glitch to her, move so fast that she didn't see her attack Stitch until he was flung back and Glitch in his spot.

Gantu grin and picked up Bonnie, throwing her in with Clyde. _They had to be alive or why would Gantu still want them_, Lilo thought to herself.

"So! You had my ship raided by my own two creations," Jumba huffed. Gantu smirked.

"Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel had a feeling you were creating more experiments after I told him about 627." He grins. "And he was right. Now, give me all the experiments and I won't use 629 to kill the blue trog's and the annoying earth girl's life." Threaten Gantu.

Pleakley gasp and covered his mouth and look at Jumba. The scientist look unsure of what to do. He didn't want to give Gantu his precious creations, but he also didn't want Lilo to get hurt.

"No!" Shouted Lilo suddenly, standing in front of her Ohana from outer space. "You can't have them, you big dummy." She glared at 629 as well. "And neither can Glitch!"

"Glitch?" Jumba said amazed. "You name most dangerous and evil creation as well?" Lilo nodded firmly.

629 just look dumbfounded, wondering why this little adorable Hawaiian Earth girl was giving her a name. Quickly getting over of being stupefied, 629 growled. Name or not, she was going to kill them if they didn't hand over the other experiments.

Stitch growled and face Glitch. He too, was not going to hand his cousins over without a fight. "Glitch nala qwueesta." He growled.

Glitch growled back, her fur and spines standing up.

Gantu grin. "Fine. 629, kill them."

Glitch stepped forward and Stitch did the same, prepare for whatever attack his cousin was going to dish out. Glitch eyes suddenly glowed red and slightly parted her mouth as she prepare to unleash her energy ray.

"Naga!" Stitch growled and rushed forward to stop her. It was a trap.

Glitch released her attack and Stitch came to an abrupt halt, but didn't have time to move as it descended upon him quickly.

"**SSSSTTTIIIIIIIIIIIITTCCCHHHH!"**


	3. Glitch and Stitch

_**Glitch**_

Summary: Bonnie and Clyde, busted out by Gantu, steal 627,628, and 629; three experiments stronger and deadlier then Stitch. They're really no threat, until one is activated and causes an unexpected death in Lilo's Ohana and killing Stitch slowly with its poison.

Rated: PG-13

Action/Adventure/General

Disclaimer: Air-Fyrebender doesn't own Lilo and Stitch just 629.

WARNINGS: Violence, language and blood.

D.S: Ooo! Lookie lookie! An update::gasp and faints:

------------

Chapter 3: Stitch and Glitch

"**SSSSTTTIIIIIIIIIIIITTCCCHHHH!"**

Stitch covered his eyes from being blinded then heard an electrical zap and look to see Sparky take the blow; his black eyes widen.

"Cousin?"

Sparky grin before plopping on the ground out cold. Stitch notice that his back was slightly bleeding. He moved towards the very first cousin he ever found, but was knock back by Glitch. He rolled and jump back up glaring at his newborn cousin, letting his bad level rise up. Ohana or not, Stitch was going to take her down.

He watch Gantu pick up Sparky and toss him in with Clyde and Bonnie. He also notice that the capture container was larger then normal. Stitch glared at Glitch; she was going to pay dearly.

Glitch squeak as Stitch tackle her and toss her against a tree, knocking the air out of her lungs. Jumba, Pleakley and Lilo cheered as Stitch turn to face Gantu. The gaint alien-whale help up the plasma gun towards Stitch, but didn' need to fire as Glitch headbutted him, sending the blue alien flying.

Glitch eyes glow red but Slushy created an ice wall to sheild Stitch as Kixx rush forward and grab Glitch by the tail and swung her around before slamming her into a boulder. Richter slam his tail down causing the boulder to crumple and bury the new cousin.

Finder, Slushy and Splodyhead went to see if Stitch was alright and he was: alright and enraged. Stitch pushed aside his cousin to see Glitch buried and smirked then turn to Gantu.

"Chuutu mata! (you're next)" He growled. Gantu frown and turn to leave with the experiments he had but found Stitch in his way.

"Get out of the way, you little trog." He fired his gun. Stitch avoided them but caught some and threw it back at Gantu. The larger alien grunted, stumbling as his shirt sizzle.

"Why you stupid little--" He fired again with no luck hitting Stitch. The blue alien was about to jump on Gantu to rescue his cousin but he heard the familiar charging up noise and look just in time to see and energy blast hit Finder, Slushy, Splodyhead, Kixx and Richter in one shot. Stitch heard his cousin cries of pain as they were hit and laid on the ground in pain and unconcious.

"Uh! Cousins!" Stitch began to rush forward but was swept away by Gantu and knocked into the jeep Jumba and Pleakley used.

"Oh, there goes evil genuis transportation." Said Jumba.

"Never mind that!" Shouted Pleakley in fright. "There goes Lilo!" He pointed to the girl running to the unconcious experiments.

"Little girl!" Jumba shouted. "Must get back here!"

"Lilo!"

Lilo ignore her guardians cries as she kneeled next to her other Ohana. She gently shook Richter. "Come on guys, wake up." She turned to shake Kixx next.

Lilo heard a low growl and look up to see Glitch standing there in front of her; brown eyes widen.

"STITCH!"

Stitch, inside the jeep, eyes snapped open hearing Lilo's cry. He jumped up to see his dear friend struggling to get loose from Glitch as the female alien had her tail wrapped around Lilo's mouth and nose.

Stitch eyes widen. "Lilo!" He looked around to find something to use against Glitch and spotted the jeep.

As Gantu was collecting the knocked out experiments, he was startle when a red jeep hit him dropping his capture container. Glitch jumped back as the jeep rolled towards her and slash it with her energy blast. It crumble to pieces as Stitch quickly grabbed Lilo before it fell on her.

"Hm, now evil genius vehicle destroyed." Jumba said.

"Screw the vehicle!" Shouted Pleakley. "How are we suppose to stop that thing!" He asked, picking up an unconcious Lilo as Stitch left her and went to attak Glitch.

Jumba shrugged. "I don't know and like I said before, epxeriment 629 was to be a failure. She was just made up of remants of 626, 627 and 628."

Stitch was pissed. Glitch had hurt his best friend and wouldn't stand for that. He avoided Glitch's attack and jumped on her back, hearing her squeal in the process. She tried to get him off, but Stitch clamped his teeth on the back of her neck.

Glitch began to cough but Stitch didn't let up. She tried ramming him off, but the blue alien held tight, crushing her neck and windpipe at the sametime. With lack of air and moving too much, began to take it's toll. Glitch was beggining to move slow.

Jumba grin. "Ah! Good thinking 626!" He shouted.

Gantu frown and fired up his plasma gun and fire at Stitch, knocking him off. Pleakley gasp and clutch Lilo to him as the blue alien was knock off Glitch then back a few more feet by the brown alien's tail.

Stitch regain his composure quickly and lifted a boulder to throw at Glitch. Their eyes met. Glitch's eyes suddenly glow green as well as Stitch for a brief second.

Stitch shook his head and flung the boulder. Glitch scramble out of the way.

"Come 629!" Gantu ordered taking off. Glitch obeyed and took off and stopped half-way and with her black-flame like tail, she gave a powerful sweep creating a dust cloud. Jumba, Pleakley and the remaining experiments cough as Stitch began to go after them but a searing pain stab him in the head causing him to wince in pain.

"626," Jumba called out, waving a large hand to clear the dust away from him. "Little girl needs you."

"Unh, Lilo?" Said Stitch, shaking his head and slowly made his way to where Lilo was. Pleakley gave Lilo to him as the blue alien nuzzled his best friend's head to see if she was alright.

"Do not worry 626," Jumba began. "629 has chemicals in tail to knock out enemies. Like... cholorform."

"You knew this?" Demanded Pleakley.

Jumba nodded. "Of course! One of attacks I give 629. She also has particles in tail to absorb power and use it to her advantage, but I did not give her energy blaster. Most of got it when she adapted to the glitch."

"What I like to know is why you gave the little brown monster powers if she was to be a fail experiment." Pleakley demanded. Jumba blink and open and closed his mouth.

"Hmm," The large alien rub his chin. "Good pointing out."

Stitch didn't say anything, but stroke Lilo's hair in a very tired manner. The remaining cousins that were there with them moved closer. Dupe looked over Stitch's shoulder to see if Lilo was alright then move to the side as Yin used her tentacles to cradle Stitch as the blue alien slip into unconciousness.

-----------------------------------------

625 look up to hear thundering steps and saw Gantu aboard the ship with his capture container quite full.

"Wow fish-face. Finally did something right for once." He said. Gantu growled in annoyance.

"629."

625 yelp and duck underneath the chair as a neon-green ray slice the top off the chair off. Glitch cocked her head to the side as her tail sway behind her. If her ray did hit 625 it would have just stun him since she was able to control the level to either stun or kill. She follow Gantu to the next rom. There she watch him empty the experiments in seperate tubes.

She saw Sparky being dump in the last one and walked over to him. He was still knocked out cold, but the wound on his back slowly healing.

"Computer," Gantu spoke out loud. "Bring me 624. We have work to do." Glitch look up at him, her long ears pirking up then look back at the unconcious experiments.


End file.
